Prior art methods for internal navigation include those that receive one signal, such as GPS or Wi-Fi to provide navigation in an internal map stored at the mobile device. Further, other types of internal, in-building navigation provide directions to a portable communications device that are provided by a server, from a fixed wireless communication device, information identifying a current location of a portable communication device. These methods further include identifying a direction of movement to be communicated to the portable communication device which direct it towards a destination within the building. The method also includes transmitting the direction of movement to the portable communication device from the server via a fixed wireless communication device. Those skilled in the art will recognize that this type of system uses a local centralized server which can be cost prohibitive.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.